villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alpha Twins
The Alpha Twins, Ethan and Aiden, are the quaternary antagonists of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf. These characters are identical twins and alpha werewolves that havs the ability to merge together and transform into a giant monster. The mechanism for this transformation the brothers displays has yet to be explained. Ethan is played by Charlie Carver while his identical twin brother Max Carver plays Aiden. The Alpha Twins were members of the Alpha Pack. Ethan says they were the Omegas within a pack of brutal werewolves when Deucalion helped them develop their ability to merge together into a larger form. Once they'd mastered the ability, they killed the rest of their pack and joined the Alpha Pack. History The twins attempt to capture Isaac Lahey and a mysterious girl. On foot they are able to chase down and almost catch the motorcycle on which Isaac and the girl try to escape with. After the bike wrecks, they merge into one giant alpha and begin to charge Isaac and the girl. An electrical bolt fired from a "modified tazer" causes them to split back into two separate individuals. Later, they appear at Beacon Hills High School and attack the mysterious girl again, along with the rest of their pack. Ethan and Aiden are seen in friendly conversations with Lydia and Danny in the school library. Ethan and Aiden attack Isaac, then frame him for attacking them. After Scott and Isaac mess with their motorcycles, the twins merge into one to take on both boys. They only stop when Deucalion shows up. He punishes them by slicing both of them across the cheek. Ethan sits with Danny on a road trip with the Cross Country team after the big battle between The Alpha Pack and Scott and Derek's Pack. Aiden is shown in flashback making out with Lydia. He later helps Kali get treatment for Ennis from Dr. Deaton. He comforts her after Ennis dies. Ethan rooms with Danny during the team trip. The pair make out until Ethan begins to hallucinate and leaves to try to kill himself. Stiles stops him. In the morning, he tells Scott that Derek is still alive. He blames him for the death of Ennis and says either he must join their pack, or be hunted down by Kali. Ethan brings Danny to the hospital for shortness of breath and chest pains. Ethan admits that he and his brother went after Lydia and Danny because they knew one of the two would be important to Scott. Aiden and Lydia make out. Both Twins hold Jennifer Blake captive during the attack on Derek's loft. Aiden confronts Ethan and tells him to stop talking to Danny. Later, he is seen making out with Lydia until she confronts him about killing Boyd. Ethan reveals the Twins' backstory to Scott and Stiles: they were the Omegas of a pack, always the last to eat and the first to be abused, until Deucalion found them. He showed them how to control their power of merging together, allowing them to eliminate their whole pack and becoming Alphas by killing their own. Aiden is seen fighting Cora until Ethan and Scott stop the fight. Aiden and Ethan are both seen at the concert. The twins scour the hospital in search of Jennifer Blake. They get into multiple physical encounters with Scott, Derek, Peter, and the Argents. The twins hunt down Ms. Morrell along with Kali and Deucalion. Ethan goes to the animal clinic wanting Lydia to help him stop Aiden and Kali from killing Derek. The merged twins attack Jennifer and she breaks their necks. They survive thanks to Deaton. They fought with Scott until the very end when a chaotic demon known as a Nogitsune wrecked havoc in Beacon Hills and killed Aiden. He died in the arms of Derek and Ethan, who left the town afterwards. Gallery Aiden.jpg|Aiden Ethan.jpg|Ethan Aiden & Ethan.jpg 200px-Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Max Carver Charlie Carver Alpha Twins Pre Morph.png|Alphas before merging. 200px-Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Max Carver Charlie Carver Alpha Twins Begin Morph.png|The Alphas merging. Alpha Twins.jpg|The fully merged Alpha Twins. Aiden and Ethan.jpg Ethan and Aiden.jpg Ethan & Aiden.jpg Category:Male Villains Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teenage Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Friend of the hero Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Lycanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Recurring villain Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Provoker Category:On & Off Villains Category:Jerks Category:Incriminators Category:Bullies Category:Size-Shifter Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Evil Families Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Affably Evil